First
by Suburban Sun
Summary: Rory and Jess have been "together" for a few weeks, but what will happen when they go on their first official date?


I felt like writing something. This is what I wrote. I'm not a huge fan of it, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Oh yeah, in addition to that, this is my first GG story, ever. Go easy. 

I own nothing.

--SS

First, by Suburban Sun

            I think of him as I awake this morning, his face creeping its way into my mind as I slowly cross the threshold from sleep to wakefulness. I yawn and stretch, allowing myself to think about him for those few extra luxurious moments spent in bed before shower, clothing, coffee. These past couple of weeks have been nice—entering the diner after a long day of Chilton and Paris to find a smirking and sarcastic, yet welcoming pair of lips awaiting my arrival. We'd sometimes go up to the apartment under the guise of reading, doing homework, or listening to music only to end up side-by-side on the couch, tentatively kissing, charting new territory with one another. The routine is still new; it's going to take some getting used to. 

            I force him out of my mind and force myself out of bed, out of my warm pajamas, and into the shower. Forty minutes and a mug of Folgers later, Mom and I are out the door on the way to Luke's for breakfast.

            "Scrambled eggs, a poached egg, and…ooh, a cheese omelet! With coffee, of course," Mom decides as we walk through the door of Luke's diner.

            "Three types of eggs? My, my, aren't we ambitious today?" 

            "Well, it feels like an eggy day. See, Tuesday is a very eggy day. Egglike. Egg-esque. Don't you think?" I think about it for a second, and I can honestly say that I almost see where she's coming from.

            "Then what's Wednesday? Or Monday?" I ask her.

            "Well, Wednesday is hump-day, right? You've heard that expression. So on Wednesday…I need a _heap of pancakes, which almost sounds like hump, right?" I raise an eyebrow at her, doubtful of her logic, but sometimes it's best to just accept these things._

            "Fine. And Monday?"

            "Monday…is…Mon…day…mound of…mountain…mob…alright, fine, Monday doesn't work. Monday can be Eat Whatever You Want Because This Day Doesn't Have A Food Day. How about that?"

            "Today's Tuesday," Luke intones, walking up to where we sit at the counter with a pad of paper and pencil. 

            "I'm aware," Mom responds. "Eggs. Every kind you've got. And coffee, please." 

            "I'll just have blueberry pancakes, and coffee," I order. Luke writes down our choices and Mom gives me an incredulous look.

            "I can't believe you're going against the system! Today is Egg Day! The Breakfast Foods Union of America is going to come after you, missy, and then where will you be?" she asks me.

            "Well, if the BFUA calls, I'll just report you to them for not remembering what food Monday was. And then where will YOU be?"

            "Not fair; Monday has no food! It's foodless!" Mom protests. Luke gives an exasperated sigh, shakes his head, and walks off to take someone else's order. As I'm watching Luke react to our conversation, out of the corner of my eye I notice Jess enter the restaurant from the stairwell. We've progressed beyond the point of deer-in-the-headlights expressions and nervous choruses of "hi" every time we see each other, but we're not yet to the point being completely comfortable. He walks to our side of the counter, kisses me quickly, and takes a seat at the stool beside me. 

            "Hey," he says.

            "Hey." 

            "Hey," my Mom says loudly, leaning forward in her seat so she can see Jess around me. She's been trying to get along with him, but I sometimes get the feeling that all her polite comments to him are really meant to mock. 

            "Morning, Lorelai," Jess replies civilly, then turns his attention back to me. He's been trying to get along, too, which I'm grateful for. 

            Luke brings out Mom's two plates teeming with eggs and my one plate teeming with pancakes, and Jess grabs a doughnut from the case on the counter. We all eat our breakfast, not saying much of anything at all.

            I finish eating and grab my backpack from the floor. "I have to go catch my bus," I say to my Mom and Jess. "See you this afternoon." With that, I give Jess a quick kiss, turn, and walk out the door.

            Seconds later, Jess falls in step beside me on my walk to the bus stop. "Did you know today is Egg Day?" he asks me.

            "Yeah, how'd you know?" 

            "Lorelai was making some strange noises about Egg Day and the BFUA. I didn't know what she was talking about, but Luke seemed to, so I left."

            "Ah, probably for the best. She might end up placing the blame on you for the Great Breakfast Food Day Mix Up of 2002." Jess gives me a bemused look and I just shrug. "Shouldn't you be going to school right about now?"

            "Should? Maybe. But I wanted to ask you something," he says, looking at the sidewalk below us as we arrive at the bus stop bench.

            "Okay, what?"

            "Well, ah," he begins, looking slightly nervous. "We've been, uh, together, for a couple of weeks now. But we haven't, um…Do you want to go maybe do something on Friday? You know, ah…like, a date?" He looks up at me expectantly. I can't help but grin at his sudden shyness. It's becoming on him. 

            "A date? Yeah, yeah, I think we should, ah, do that." God, it's like I lose all capability of higher thought around him. "What did you have in mind?"

            "I don't know, I thought maybe…well, we could eat. Or we could go see a movie. Or something like that," he suggests. His eagerness is also cute.

            "How about we go to dinner, then?" I ask. I don't know why I feel awkward about this; I don't know why he seems to feel awkward, either. We've been friends for over a year, and in that whole year of being just friends we never experienced the kind of loss for words that we keep experiencing as…whatever we currently are. 

            "Yeah, okay." My bus pulls up to the curb at this moment. "Your bus…" he says unnecessarily. "I'll see you…" He puts his hand on the side of my head and kisses me, and I kiss him back for a couple of seconds before breaking away, saying goodbye, and boarding the bus. I watch him watch the bus as it pulls away, and I can't help but feel a tingle of excitement—we have a date.   


End file.
